The Seven Deadly Sins
by AnnaLeeHenderswagg
Summary: Multi-pairings! JARLOS. JOGAN. CARGAN. KENLOS. KOGAN. KAMES and . . . SUPRISE PAIRING! Author's Note: Sometimes committing the Seven Deadly Sins can be a very good thing! I only put this as a KOGAN cause it's my favorite pairing.


The Seven Deadly Sins

_A/N: Hey BTR people! I noticed that my lack of writing has been causing me some problems and I decided what better way to make myself (And hopefully all of you) feel awesome! And do you know how? . . . By writing more BTR! At first when I wrote this I wanted it to be KOGAN but now I just completely changed it to fit all the slash lovers needs! So which ever slash pairing you like of the boys, you will definitely find them here! ^_^ Reviews would be nice since I took a leave of absence and I'm still working on all the stuff I promised to write in the first place. Wish me luck everyone! Review or Critism (Aka Flames) are both appreciated! Keep Flames tasteful please._

Sloth

_Jarlos_

"Ugh! I don't want too!" groaned out a certain mocha-colored skin sixteen year old. "But you have to! Please! For me?" Carlos looked up at his tall, good-looking friend. "But . . " "Please, you promised me you would!" Carlos looked over at the booth that was currently flashing. "Umm. . . Okay." James clapped rapidly and grabbed Carlos's arm, dragging him to the booth. "Ugh! Why are we doing this?" James smiled as he put a quarter into the machine. "Because!" Carlos rolled his eyes, "James. . ." James huffed, "Okay, I wanna do this cause I noticed you haven't been your happy go-lucky self recently and I'm hoping that maybe I have us do some things that will maybe bring your energy back." Carlos looked at James, seeing him bit his lip. "James. . ." Carlos noticed the blinking light, signaling the flash that was about to come and Carlos, realizing what he needed and WANTED to do, grabbed onto the back of James's head and pressed their lips together. The flash came and went and they pulled away. Carlos opened his eyes, seeing that sexy, sparkling smile. "So I'm guessing your out of your funk now?" Carlos nodded. "What was wrong, Carlitos?" Carlos huffed out, then smiled again. "Well I guess was just thinking that. . You're too good for me AND I thought that if I acted like a lazy, inconsiderate boyfriend then maybe you'll break up with me and find someone who deserves you." James's eyes grew wide,"Carlitos! Never ever think that you don't deserve me! I love you! Never ever think otherwise! . . " Carlos almost went to tears at hearing that. James put Carlos's face into his hands, "And never think that I don't love you." James pressed a kiss to Carlos, knowing that he would have the rest of their lives for him to be able to show Carlos that he loved him.

Pride

_Jogan_

"Well heeeeellooooo there handsome!" Logan looked up from his Calculus book, seeing James combing his hair as he talked to himself again. Logan couldn't help but laugh at James. His boyfriend was self-centered at times but Logan couldn't help but love him. "Hey Logan, whatcha doing?" James went over a plopped down onto the orange couch. "Nothing much, just reading about Leibniz notation. Did you know that . . ." James basically zoned out after that. He couldn't help it though! Math was so boring! No matter how much "fun" Logan tried to make it. And that included Logan's method of using sex as a tool! "James!" James blinked back, "Sorry Logan, I zoned out." Logan huffed, "Well it figures you would since it's not about you huh?" James was taken aback by his boyfriend's statement. "Woah! Logan, what are you talking about?" Logan rolled his eyes as closed his book. "I mean, why is everything always about you?" James looked at Logan, "What are you talking about Logie?" Logan took a breath, "I mean like why is it when we go on dates it's only things that interest you? Like when we went to that fashion show!" James was about to speak but Logan beat him to it. "Or why is it you only seem to care about yourself and how you look rather than when I want to just spend time with you." James saw the tears that were forming in his eyes, James grabbed Logan's face and pressed his lips to him. "Because Logan. . " James pulled away as he lowered his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Logan's face when he said this, "I'm always trying to look good for you." Logan looked James, stunned in silence," . . .Really?" James nodded, "I figure if I try hard enough then I could be hot enough to actually be able to be seen with you." Logan almost cried right then, but this time in happiness and love. "James, you will always be the best thing that has ever happened to me and you have ALWAYS been drop-dead sexy to me." James's smile right then as he held onto Logan as if his life depended on it. James knew now that he didn't have to try so hard anymore and maybe he'll stop enough with the CUDA products so global warming wont speed up!

Wrath (Anger)

_Cargan_

"Carlos!" Logan chased after Carlos as he held in his hand Logan's, now destroyed, protractor. "I said I was sorry Logan!" Logan sped up, almost reaching Carlos. "I don't care Carlos! You broke my protractor! Now I cant finish my Math Models protect!" Carlos started climbing up the yellow swirly slide. "Okay okay I messed up! I'm sorry Logan! But at least let me buy you a new one! A better one!" Logan stopped, "Really?" Carlos was on the balcony by then and he looked down as Logan looked up at him with his safety goggles on. Carlos nodded, jumping up and down, seeing Logan was trying to kill him anymore. "Yeah! Yeah! Hold on! Let me get it!" Carlos was gonna for a second. Logan screamed as Carlos popped up behind him, "Here you go!" Logan took the protractor from Carlos and when he saw it, Logan's eyes grew wide. Carlos started to freak out. "What? Oh my gosh! I messed up again didn't I? I'm so sorry Logan! I just didn't want you to be upset with me and I thought that this would make it better!" Logan was almost speechless for a while. He then pulled Carlos into a hug. "Carlos, this is the best gift ANYONE has ever given me!" Carlos smiled his perfect white smile as Logan pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much Carlos! This means so much to me . . cause it's from you." Carlos blushed as Logan chuckled, seeing the latino's cheeks flush a light pink. "So, am I forgiven?" Logan pulled Carlos to his chest, "Definately, as long as you let me teach you M. I. L. S. method." Carlos looked at Logan, questioning, "What's that?" Logan smiled slyly, "Math. Is. Like. Sex."

Gluttony

_Kenlos_

Kendall sat at the table, mouth agape. Sometimes he just couldn't believe that his boyfriend could eat like this and still be living. There was Carlos, his boyfriend of four months, sitting there stuffing his face like this would be his last meal on earth! And sometimes Kendall thought, maybe it would be, if Carlos kept eating the way he was. "Carlitos! Slow down babe, your gonna choke!" Carlos looked up at his plate full of corn dogs, tator tots and fish sticks. "Immm smmm Kmmmammm" Kendall, "Carlos I can't understand you." Carlos held up a finger, finally swallowing his food. "Sorry, I said I'm sorry Kendall" Kendall nodded, "It's okay, It's just that Carlos I don't want you to choke and what if I try and save you but then it's too late and then you'll be gone from me." Carlos gave Kendall a blank stare and then suddenly bursted out laughing, "Kendall, I know without a doubt I won't choke and die. Do you want to know why?" Kendall gave him a look as if to say 'why?' "Because baby, ONE! I KNOW you'll be able to save me and TWO because . . ." Carlos leaned over to whisper his nexts words, "You can give me mouth to mouth or help me spit it out by helping me from behind" Kendall dropped his food onto his plate. Suddenly his stomach wasn't controlling of his body right now.

Lust

_Kogan_

Kendall was in serious danger of popping the button on his jeans right now. If Hell exsisted then he was definitely in it right now. Logan, Kendall's boyfriend of two years, was currently in a "compromising" position and Kendall, for the sell of his soul, could NOT tell if Logan was deblibrately doing it to mess with him or he just learned a new calming technique that Kendall was just bebauchering with his thoughts! Logan was currently in, what he called Chakrasana or Logan told him what it ment in english also, wheel. Logan had been laying on his back, spread out when Kendall had came in. Kendall thought it was innocent enough. Til Logan started using his hands and feet to help stick his stomach upward into the air. Now here Logan was, his body almost folded in half and Kendall, well, he was currently having a certain problem in the downward area. Kendall swallowed as he walked over to Logan. "Hey there Kenny!" Logan said as he pulled out of his current position only to end up in a new and, if possible, more provacative position. "He. .hey there Logie, what are you doing?" Logan smiled, "It's called Kama." Kendall gulped what saliva he could. "Yeah . . " Logan nodded,"You know, I've been reading more that just yoga books, Kendalia." "Wh. . What else have you been reading...Logie?" Logan smirked an evil smirk as he got down onto his knees, spread his feet out and stretched his back forward til he was face to face with Kendall's crotch. "Kama, Kama Sutra, or in english, means 'The line of sexual pleasure'. Kendall couldn't wait to find out what his Logan had learned in THAT book!

Envy

_Kames_

James didn't think there was anyone better or more amazing than him! That is, until he met Kendall Donald Knight! Kendall may not have been the best looking, or at least, not hotter looking than James. But he made up for that in definite with everything else! Kendall was everything James wished that he was himself. Kendall was a leader, smart, cofident and the greatest best friend and boyfriend! Everything James felt that he himself wasn't. James sometimes wished that he was Kendall just so he could feel what was like to have friends who always stuck by him. He wished that he wasnt so easily manipulated by everyone by just give him a commplement and promising him fame. But sadly that's just the way he was. He wasn't Kendall. And that's the way things were gonna stay.

Just then Kendall came bustling through the door, his hands behind his back as he jogged over to James. "Hey James!" James looked at his boyfriend, wondering not the first time, what the dirty blond was up to. And by dirty blond, he meant that in more ways than one! "What are you hiding Kendall?" Kendall rocked back and forth on his heels as he pulled out . . . a teddy bear? "Umm Kendall, why do you have a teddy bear?" Kendall dropped his head to hide his face, but judging by the fact that his neck was turning red James guessed so was his face. "Well, I thought that since, you know, you've been an awesome boyfriend and all, maybe this would be my way of saying, you know, happy five month anniversery." James looked at Kendall, finally speaking the question that was on the tip of his tongue, "You think I'm an amazing boyfriend?" Kendall looked at James quizically. "Of course I do James! Why else do I think I follow your every word. I listen and make sure to remember all those amazing things you know about fashion since I realized I needed to look my best if I was ever going to feel good enough to be your boyfriend! Or make sure to always come up with the ideas! So that maybe you would think I was cofident enough to want to be with you, no matter what!" James was stunned, wide-eyed as his brain ran a mile a minute. It finally seemed to catch up with him, finally finding the words to tell Kendall all that truly needed to be said, "I love you,. . . no matter what."

Greed

_(Suprise Pairing!)_

_OT4_

The cool autumn breeze rolled through the window, the weather was calm and peace. But inside apartment 2J was a whole different story! You see on weather like this most people would take a nap, rake leaves or jump in the piles. But inside apartment 2J, urges were rising! You see Ladies and Gentlemen, with weather like this, you can't help but possibly feeling amazing! And with the Big Time Rush Guys! They just can't help feeling so good in their skin! And by in their skin, I mean literally in their skin. Currently these four boys were walking around bare-naked as the day they were born! And now little by little the tempature was starting to make them feel less relaxed and more . . . urged on! So Kendall and James coulnd't take it anymore and gabbed onto Logan and Carlos! Their sweat mingled onto the others as they pulled their boyfriends into Kendall and Logan's room. So the bottoms found themselves pinned down and helpless! But they knew they didn't want stop. They both knew Kendall and James both were gonna get what they wanted and more! They always ended up needing more on days like this! And soon Logan and Carlos became the same way! No matter if they shared one another they knew they were all greedy! But Greed isn't so bad sometimes! Especially if its wanting to keep boys like these all to theirselves and one another!

_ A/N: Ahhh! I did it! I finally published another fic! I feel so happy! And this is dedicated to my two friends Nomi 'Logan's Lover' & Deanni (Sorry If I spelled that wrong!) Enjoy everyone and I _am currently working on another BTR fic so I will work on it til I think its perfect! Reviews will be amazing ane I don't mind Flames, but just like I say on my profile, please keep them tasteful. Now If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go dance in celebration of finishing another BTR fanfic! Hooray Rushers!


End file.
